Teen Titans: The New Ones
by CaliaMars
Summary: Angela is a fourteen-year-old mutant girl with a terrifying secret. Twenty years ago, the Teen Titans disappeared. But one day, Angela meets the children of Starfire and Nightwing, and, Beast Boy and Raven. They take her in so she can be the fifth member of the new Teen Titans. They get the weight of the world on their shoulders but this is a gift… Or is it a curse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked around the active streets of Jump City, my trench coat softly swaying in the wind. I just left my house to get some groceries. My dad knew it was dangerous for me to go out alone. Or go outside at all.

Let me explain. My name is Angela Gold and I am a mutant. Or at least I think I am. I have pure white, feathery wings attached to my back. Like, ingrained in my back. They're a part of me. I can move them, make the feathers crystalize so I can smack people with them, and I can fly. I never tried it but it's possible.

My wings are _huge_. That's why I have to wear a trench coat. I need to hide them or people will think I'm a creep. They never thought that the Teen Titans were creeps. Beast Boy had green skin. Cyborg was part robot. Raven had a jewel in her _forehead_. Starfire was an alien! Nobody thought they were weird. They were our saviors.

But twenty years ago, they disappeared. They were never around, but the T Tower still stood. I was just fifteen. Rumors say that a new Teen Titans group comes. I highly doubt that. Why would they come back from retirement?

They must have kids now. Kids to raise as their own. But something inside of me believes that they are still out there. Still watching over the city, looking for new recruits. I held my hand in my hand. How could a dream that big come true?

I looked up and saw the flickering sign that said: "Bread For You!" I looked down at the five dollars in my hand and walked inside of the store. I only need to get bread. How bad can this be?

"Hello!" I turned my head and I saw an old man with a bakers hat on. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No," I replied, looking at the man. "Thanks, anyways. I'm just looking around."

"At bread?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Not something I thought a pre-teen would enjoy."

"I'm just picking something up for my dad," I laughed. Because of my height and childish appearance, people think I'm eleven. "Do you have anything under five dollars?"

"Yes, yes," the man said, finishing his laugh. He went into the back room.

I leaned against the counter, my back facing it. I could feel the outline of my wings against my back. My eyes stared outside. There was a man wearing a black mask and he was holding something at his side. He slammed the door open, walking up to me.

"Hello," I greeted him, trying to be as polite as possible. "What kind of bread are-"

The man lifted his arm and I saw a gun in his hand. The cold metal pressed against my neck.

"Shut up and give me all your money," he said, his pupils dilated and his red veins showing in his mad eyes. "Now."

I shrugged and gave him the five dollars. It wasn't much, but it was _all _my money.

"Here," I said, hoping he would take it. "It's all I have."

"Lies!" The robber shouted, knocking the money out of my hand with the back of his. "_All _of it."

"It is all!" I promised.

"Prove it," he said. "Taking your coat off and prove it."

The gun dug into my skin, but a blue star bolt hit his side and he fell to the ground, his gun strangely not falling from his hand. I looked over to where the blast came from. A tall boy, around sixteen-years-old with spiky hair stood at the entrance, fierce purple eyes staring at the man. His hands suddenly surrounded with a blue glow and his eyes turned the same color as the glow. He also had orange skin. He was wearing a purple outfit with silver gauntlets, neck and belt.

There was a short girl next to him who looked around fifteen. She was wearing a dark purple cloak with a hood, making a shadow cover her green eyes and her ruffled boots were also dark purple. I saw that her skin underneath was dark green. There was a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is black with a streak of purple down the middle with black cuffs. Long darker green hair peeked out from under her hood.

"Step away from the girl," the boy ordered, flying right in front of the criminal and I. "Or you'll have to deal with me."

"Do you truly think I'm scared of a kid?" He asked, raising his arm. My eyes widened as I saw that the gun was a part of him. It was a laser.

The boy held the man up by his collar with strange strength. He ripped off the man's mask to uncover a man with choppy brown hair and brown eyes with veins showing.

"Laser," the boy muttered. "I should've known."

"Oh, but you didn't," Laser said and punched him in the gut, sending him flying out of the roof, smashing through it.

"No!" I yelled and walked forward, tripping over my trench coat. I moaned and pushed myself off of the ground, already feeling the trench coat slipping off my back. When I finally stood up, I just _had _to stretch my wings. They get stiff under the trench coat, so I kind of have to stretch them. They flicked out, showing their huge size. I looked from the girl, to Laser, to the old man hiding underneath the counter, peeking out. Their eyes were all wide with surprise.

While he was in shock, I ran up to Laser and turned my wings to steel. I smacked him across the face with them and elbowed him in the chest. After that, I folded my wings, ducked a punch and swiped my leg under him. I heard loud, heavy footsteps behind me, so I swiftly side-stepped. A green elephant trampled through the once quiet bakery and stepped on Laser over and over and finally sat down on him making him groan. The elephant turned into the girl I saw earlier but she didn't have her hood on this time. She had long, wavy very dark green hair, elfish ears and a small fang peeking out of her mouth.

"Is your friend okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he should be," she replied with a smile. "Bluefire dealt with much worse. One time he got punched into space! It was hilarious!"

"So i'm guessing he's not human," I sat down next to her, sitting on Laser's chest.

"Well, you're half right," she admitted. "His dad is a human but his mom is Tamaranean. He's nice though."

"Don't you think I'm weird?" I asked her, shaking my wings.

"No," she said. "I thought that was really awesome! How do you get in such good shape?"

"My dad is in the Olympics," I explained. "We run together sometimes. One time we raced. He won of course."

"Well you seem nice," she said, smiling. "I'll carry Laser."

"How?" I asked, looking at the unconscious Laser then back at the small girl. "I can help you if you want."

"Oh, don't worry, I got this," she clasped her hand together close to her face and chanted: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black glow surrounded Laser and he started floating.

"Woah," I said in awe.

"Woah is right!" she grinned. "I'm Dark Beast."

I quickly picked up my trench coat from the ground and slipped it on.

"Is that your real name?" I asked, buttoning the coat.

"No," she said with a smirk. "It's really Emily Logan. Now don't tell anyone, okay?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone my real name," I told her. "I'm Angela Gold."

"Okay, I won't," she agreed, touching the door handle, red and blue lights glaring against the window. "You need a Superhero name!"

"What do you think I should be?" I asked. "Heaven?"

"That's a wonderful name!" Dark Beast squeaked. "Heaven! Heaven!"

She opened the door and there were six police cars in counting. Dark Beast snapped her fingers and Laser teleported to inside one of the police cars.

"Spread your wings," she whispered. "Come on, let's fly there."

"But the people..." I said glancing behind me and I saw the police cars driving away.

"They're not there anymore," she told me, smiling gently.

"Okay," I sighed and took my trench coat off. I flapped my wings and I started to levitate. "I never flew before."

"What?" Dark Beast asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true!" I insisted, thinking about myself soaring through the air.

I shot up into the sky, wind roaring in my ears. When I was pretty high, I looked down at Jump City. It was beautiful. The different heights, colors, the little cars moving quickly. A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"See?" Dark Beast flew up to me. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah," I agreed, almost breathless.

"We better get to the T-Tower," she said, pointing down to a tower on a small piece of land. We flew down together, the wind tickling my feathers. I made a friend.

Our feet gently touched the grass next to the T-Tower. Dark Beast walked in calmly, but I had to fold my wings so they would fit through the pathway.

The pathway leaded to what looked like a living room. A huge tv, almost as big as the wall was hung up, an enormous black sofa underneath it. A boy who looked about fifteen was siting down on the couch, his feet on a table in front of him. He had orange hair, green eyes and freckles that flashed his face. He was wearing a black suit with tiny yellow bolt designs on it. He was loudly slurping a drink. The boy who got punched out of a roof was next to him, pressing the buttons on the controller until the screen turned fuzzy.

"I do not understand this technology," he muttered, putting the remote down.

"Hey Dark Beast," he said, waving his hand.

"Hi Spark!" She yelled back. "Oh hi Bluefire."

"Bluefire," said a familiar voice. It was Starfire with a tray in her hands. The retired Tamranian. "Would you like to do the eating of the Glorkaroach?"

"May I?" He asked, jumping over the sofa and taking three of the yucky looking things, scarfing them down. Then he burped loudly. "Thank you mother!"

Starfire smiled and flew back into the kitchen just when _Nightwing_, another retired superhero, walked into the room and looked right at Dark Beast. I noticed at he cut his hair, because he didn't have long flowing locks anymore.

"Did you do the job?" He asked, looking from in between Dark beast and Bluefire.

"Well, actually, Bluefire got this butt kicked and this girl right here," she started, pushing me in front of her, "Did most of the job."

He walked up to me, giving me this deadly stare.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked.

"Heaven," I said almost automatically.

"Well, Heaven," he said, walking into another pathway. Gosh, I already hate the pathways. "We are looking for a fifth member of our team. You seem like you're a good person, and a good fighter, so I will put you in a test. It'll test your skill, intelligence, and stamina." He stopped at a door and it slid open. "This is the place."

We stepped inside, into a metal white room. Some of the walls were scraped so there were silver marks around the room. I saw so many places were weapons or obstacles could pop out of, it wasn't even close to funny.

"Your test shall begin," Nightwing's voice echoed through the hollow room. Everything dove into darkness.

"Your first test will be how well you dodge things," Nightwing's voice boomed from everywhere but nowhere at the same time. "You are not allowed to attack the opponents but you have to defeat them in a way. They will attack you, but you can only dodge. If you attack them, you will fail this test. Goal: defeat the robots."

The whole room turned white again but this time, there were about twenty robots surrounding me. They were each triple my size and had six arms with tongs at the end of them. They each had a sphere shape.

I kept my wings folded, knowing it'll be easier to dodge that way. I never went to school, but I ran with my dad every single day. My father and mother were both in the Olympics. My father was a long distance runner and my mother did gymnastics. One time, there was an accident when she was practicing, leading her to death. I try to forget it, but it always gets shot back into my mind.

One of them shot their arms at me. I stepped back, already feeling my wings harden but I stopped it, and they returned to their fluffiness. No attacking. Just dodging. The one's tongs started to twirl, turning into a drill. _Just great._ I turned around, noticing that the robots surrounded me with drills who want to kill me.

Something popped into my head. I have to defeat them but I can't touch them. But they can touch each other. A grin spread across my face as their tongs shot toward me.

"Nightwing!" I heard Starfire's voice echo. "Those robots will do more than the kicking of the butt. Please do of the shutting down."

"No," he said in a hushed voice. "Hold on."

Just when they were about to impale me, my wings spread out and I shot up into the air, hearing a big BOOM underneath me. I looked down at my work and I saw sixteen impaled robots. They fell to the ground, sparks flying around them.

"Cool," I heard Spark mummer.

"She's not done yet," Nightwing reminded him. "There are still some next."

I jumped onto the closest robot, putting my wings on its side to keep me balance. The robot's tongs turned into a drill again and I flew onto the next robot. The first robot jabbed its tong into the second robot, forcing me to fly off of it as it fell to the ground. The first robot looked around, confused so I dropped myself onto the next robot. It did the same thing it did to the second robot that it did to the third and the forth. The last one was the robot I used to attack the others.

I flew right in front of the last robot's face. It tried to jab me, but I dodged it, flying to the wall. I was surprised when it started to run.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said, putting my hand out in front of me, making the robot stop. "Okay, let us resolve this peacefully. You want to destroy me, and I want to destroy you. How about, if you can go through that wall right there." -I pointed to the wall behind me- "I'll let you destroy me, no fight. Deal?"

The robot shook it's head and sent its drill up. Just when it was about to hit me, I hardened my wings and put them in front of me. Nightwing told me that I couldn't fight, but he didn't say anything about _defending_. I quickly made my wings return to their original state, and dramatically fell to the ground. I faked a sniffle.

"Th-that hurt," I said trying to sound sad. I looked up with big eyes, tearing up. "Why can't you walk into the wall?"

The robot turned and bashed itself into the wall, falling backwards in unconsciousness. I stood up and poked it. Nothing happened.

"Victory!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

I saw a white cylinder come out of the ground, the door of it sliding open. Dark Beast laughed and ran up to me, giving me a big hug.

"That was so cool!" She cheered. "You're awesome!"

"That was a formidable strategy," Nightwing walked up to me.

"And it was very entertaining at the end," Starfire clapped her hands together.

"It seemed like something I would do," Beast Boy said, walking out of the cylinder with Raven at his side.

Beast Boy seemed to be in better shape than he used to be and Raven had longer hair and her indigo outfit was replaced with a white one that camouflaged in the room.

"You defeated my robots like they were nothing!" Cyborg exclaimed, a girl around age sixteen that looked like Cyborg was standing next to him. The girl had the same machine parts that Cyborg had but instead of blue, they were green. "I should've made them smarter."

"They aren't just _yours_," the girl said, crossing her arms. "I built them too."

"Okay, then we _both _have to make them smarter next time," Cyborg told her.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Well, Heaven," Nightwing said, glancing behind himself at the nodding Titans. "You have an invitation to join the Teen Titans. Do you want to join?"

"Yes, of course," I answered, then immediately thinking of my Dad. "Can I tell my dad first? He'll probably want to know."

"Yes, you may," Nightwing led me to the living room. He pressed some buttons on a laptop near the huge TV. "Type the phone number."

I went over and my fingertips touched the warm keys. I typed in the number and an image of my father showed on the screen. His light blond hair dripped with sweat and his hazel eyes looked out of focus.

"Hello Angela," he said, looking around the room. "Where are you? Did you get the bread?"

"Um, no..." I admitted.

"What?" Spark asked in excitement. "Your father is William Gold? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Angela, where are you?" He asked again, a little bit more urgently.

"I'm at Titans' Tower," I finally said, and I told him exactly what happened. "So... I want to join the team. Can I?"

His expression softened. "Of course you can."

"Thank you dad!" I thanked him. "Bye."

"Bye," I said, staring at the screen until his face disappeared.

"You should meet the team now," Nightwing told me, gesturing to the four other teens. "You already met Dark Beast," he gestured to Dark Beast who smiled and waved. "This is Bluefire," he pointed to his levitating son, his fierce eyes staring right into my soul. I think he gets that from Nightwing. "Spark," electricity static went around his body as a show of his powers. "And Gear," he gestured to the cyborg who was testing her cannons. "All of you together will make the second Teen Titans. You will be known as Teen Titans from now on. We left for twenty years, but the villains are returning. We need someone to fight for this city. Jump City needs you."

We nodded in unison.

"It's getting late," Nightwing continued, looking at the pitch black night sky, barely any stars to light the darkness. "We don't have another room so Dark Beast, do you mind sharing with Heaven?"

"Yes!" She said automatically and she grabbed my wrist. "I'll show you the way. I've been waiting for somebody to share my bunk bed with!"

She ran to her room, forcing me to follow.

We stood in front of her room. It was in between Spark's room and Bluefire's room. The doors to my new room slid open. The room was very well kept. Nothing was on the floor except for the stack of books, video games and comics.

There was a nicely polished bunk bed with purple bed sheets. Dark Beast plopped down onto the bottom bunk and lied down, folding her arms behind her head.

"You get the top bunk," she ordered. "I'm going to go to sleep. And… Heaven?"

"Yeah, Dark Beast?" I asked, climbing up the ladder.

"I love having a roommate," she said. "And a new friend."

"I'm glad to even _have _a friend," I told her. "You're my first one."

"You deserve to have more people that love you," she said. "Or at least more family."

"Dark Beast, I have two families," I said. "My father and the Teen Titans."

I couldn't see her, but she was probably smiling.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," I responded, followed by a sudden sound of purring. She turned into a cat. I fell asleep to her soft purring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Heaven, Heaven!" Dark Beast yelled shaking my shoulder. "Get up!"

"Okay, I'm up," I said sitting up straight and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I have something for you," she said, jumping off of my bed and going into her closet.

"What is it?" I asked, climbing down the ladder.

"TADAH!" She picked up an outfit from her closet and held it out in front of her. "Put it on. Now!"

I nodded my head and quickly changed into the outfit. It was all white. It had white, stretchy leggings and a golden belt on my waist. There was a long-sleeved white shirt and the part at wrists was baggy while the rest were tight but comfortable on my arms. There were holes cut in the back for my wings, kind of like all my shirts.

"Thanks, Dark Beast!" I thanked her gratefully. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it!" She said proudly.

"When did you have the time?" I asked. "Weren't you sleeping?"

"Fun fact, cats don't just purr when they're sleeping. They purr when they are happy, or comfortable too," she explained, and grabbed my arm. "I made it while you were sleeping."

"You didn't have to," I told her.

"Yes I did," she responded, pulling me to the living room. "You're my friend."

When we got to the living room, I saw Spark, eating a piece of toast with butter on it, Bluefire was eating a weird Tamaranean food, and Gear was reading something.

I flew over to the sofa, and dropped myself next to Spark. His head jerked to me, his pupils dilated, and he almost dropped his breakfast.

"Who _are _you?" He asked. "I never seen someone go from blah to ahh!" He raised his hands up when he made the "ahh" sound, as if saying I was pretty.

"So do you play video games?" I asked, ignoring what he said. He swallowed the last bit of his toast and blew a strand of orange hair out of his eyes.

"Do I?" He asked, picking up two game controllers out of nowhere and tossed one to me. "I'm the _king _of video games."

I put the game on it was a fighting game. I used to play it with my dad, but he got bored of it so I just versed the computer. I choose a shorthaired brunette girl and he chose a blond boy.

He looked at me, when the game said, "Fight!" I don't think he heard it, so my character started kicking his character until it was in the red.

"You can't beat m-" he got interrupted by the game saying, "YOU LOSE!"

"How?" He asked looking at me.

"Well, the great o' video game king should pay more attention to his game," I said, smiling.

"Rematch?" He asked, pleadingly.

"No rematches right now," Nightwing said with a suitcase in his hand. "Titans! Listen."

Dark Beast sat down next to me, chewing on a piece of tofu, and Bluefire sat down next to her, his back straight. Gear came over and leaned against the back of the sofa.

"Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and I are going on vacation," he said. "For a year."

"Yes!" Beast boy had his luggage in his hand. "You finally listen to me."

"Why father?" Bluefire asked, leaning closer.

"The new Teen Titans need to learn to live with each other without adults around," he explained. "So we will come back in a year."

"But who will be the leader?" Spark asked.

"That's for you to decide," Raven said, her luggage floating. "If you can't choose verbally, then vote like reasonable people. We fought once about who would be the leader and our battles didn't go very well. We don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Okay," Spark crossed his arms.

Cyborg walked up to the front and on his way, he ruffled Spark's hair with a grin.

"Bye, Scrap Metal," Gear teased Cyborg.

"Later Bolt Head," Cyborg called back.

Starfire had Silkie on her shoulder, levitating off of the ground.

"You're even taking Silkie?" Spark asked, pointing to the silkworm. "That is _not _fair."

Everybody ignored him, and Starfire held onto Bluefire's shoulder.

"Good-bye, my little Zarnic," she said, letting go and waving to him.

"Good-bye," Bluefire sighed.

Raven's eyes turned white, and she lifted her cloak up, wrapping the team in it. One second later, they were gone.

"When will you learn how to do _that_?" Gear asked, gesturing to the spot where the Titans were a second ago.

"I can't," Dark Beast admitted. "Some things I can't do."

"Who would like to start the choosing of the leader?" Bluefire asked.

"Well, who _wants _to be the leader?" Gear asked.

"I do," Spark and Bluefire said at the same time.

"I vote for Heaven to be the leader!" Dark Beast said.

"You want me to be one of the choices?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Not Spark," Gear said, lightly punching Spark's arm. "Things would be chaotic with him as the leader."

"It was just a joke," Spark muttered. "Here are our final contestants. Bluefire and Heaven. Who will be leader? Raise your hand for Bluefire!" Only Gear's hand came up. "And for Heaven?" Spark and Dark Beast's hands shot up. Dark Beast turned into an octopus and she stuck all eight of her tentacles up. "The winner is Heaven!"

"Hold on, hold on," I argued. "I don't think I would make a good leader. I just came here yesterday. I think Bluefire would make a better leader."

"Thank you, Heaven," Bluefire thanked me. "Your words are greatly appreciated."

"Then, Bluefire's our leader!" Spark yelled, standing up and running around the sofa. After going around it four times, he stopped. "What now?"

"We could check on the other Titans," Gear suggested.

"The _other _Titans?" I asked. "I thought we were the only ones."

"No, there are others in other parts of the world," Gear explained. "Mostly honorary titans."

A loud siren sounded.

"Our help is needed," Bluefire yelled over the siren. "Titans, go!"

We ran out of the building. When we got outside, Dark Beast turned into a crow, Bluefire picked Gear up and Spark looked at me.

"Up," he said with a grin, holding his arms up.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed his arms and started flying. The thing was, I didn't have super strength. So while the others were flying perfectly fine, I kept falling down, and then catching myself. I tilted from left and right and I felt beads of sweat forming.

"You're heavy, you know that?" I asked Spark. "I don't have super human strength, so we better stop soon."

"Are you calling me fat?" Spark gasped, dramatically, pointing to himself.

"Let's just say, I'm the weak one," I said. "I can't carry people, or lift cars or whatever. I can only punch, block, fly and dodge."

Dark Beast turned into a Pteranodon and flew below me. I knew that she was gesturing for her to carry him, so I dropped Spark on her back.

"Thanks Dark Beast," I thanked her. She slightly nodded, signaling that she heard me.

I felt the soft warm morning breeze in going through my hair, swiping it around. I looked down, seeing the police cars' flashing lights and a boy and a girl were standing in the middle of the road. They just dealt with the criminal.

We swooped down, Dark Beast dropped Spark who landed on his feet and she turned back into a human. Bluefire gently set Gear down. In front of us was a fourteen-year-old boy with pink hair and pink eyes. He was wearing a black, stretchy, suit and there was a yellow lightining bolt in the middle of his chest. He was wearing a mask-like thing that was attached to his suit. It had golden wings on the sides, but his hair was visible. So was his mouth, nose and eyes.

Beside him was a fourteen-year-old girl with red hair and light blue cat eyes. She was wearing a yellow long-sleeved dress with red cuffs. Under her dress were yellow and red-stripped leggings. Her red charm necklace gleamed in the reflection of the sun, making me have to quickly close my eyes.

"Hex!" Dark Beast squealed and ran up to the girl. "I didn't think you two would come!"

"Yeah, we just decided to stop by and say 'hello'," Hex said.

"Hey, Bluefire!" The boy yelled, walking up to Bluefire who looked around confused.

"I see no hay," Bluefire informed him, tilting his small eyebrow at the boy.

"Let's start over," the boy sighed. "Hi Bluefire!"

"Oh, hello Zap," Bluefire smiled warmly. "We got some new members of our team. This is Spark, Gear and our newest member, Heaven."

"She sure looks like Heaven," Zap couldn't stop looking at me. "But isn't she a little young?"

I walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

"I'm fourteen for your information," I pointed out, angrily. "Anyways, there must be a reason why you're here. I'm guessing it's not just to say, 'hi'."

"You're right," Hex said. "Our mother and father just walked out of the door, leaving us alone. We wandered if you knew why."

"My mom, dad, Cyborg, Starfire and Nightwing left just recently," Dark Beast explained. "They just said they were going on vacation."

"But why would our parents go too?" Zap asked. "Kid Flash and Jinx retired twenty years ago, and _now _they choose to leave?"

"Wait," Gear stopped him from going on. "_Twenty_ years ago they retired?"

"Yeah," Hex paused. "Why? Is that important information?"

"I shall do the calling to my father," Bluefire suggested, pulling out his Titan's communicator. "Bluefire to Nightwing. Anyone there?" There was no answer. Bluefire pursed his lips and put in back on his belt. "No answer."

"That's weird," Dark Beast said, putting her hand on her hip. "But it would make sense if Nightwing, Raven and maybe Cyborg wouldn't answer. Let's try my dad and your mom."

They each pulled the communicators from their waists, and waited for an answer. Bluefire slowly took it away from his face and shook his head. Starfire didn't answer. But Dark Beast's eyes widened.

"Dad?" She asked, looking at the communicator. I ran to her side to see if he was there. I saw his familiar green face on the other side, in a well-lit room.

"Hi Dark Beast! How y-" Beast Boy started, but the screen looked like Beast Boy dropped his communicator. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Beast Boy," it was Raven's voice. "How many times did I tell you? Don't answer!" A boot came down onto the screen and everything went fuzzy.

"They're hiding something from us," I said, looking at everybody's confused faces. "We need to check Titans East, North, and South. Maybe they're gone too."

"And you say you wouldn't make a good leader," Spark nudged me with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Shut up," I responded, slapping his back with my wing making him topple over.

"We can check Titans East," Zap suggested, glancing at his sister. "I can run there."

"Let me guess," Gear said, rolling her eyes. "You can run fast."

"Yeah!" Zap exclaimed. "I get it from our dad."

"Yes, and I get my powers from our mother," Hex explained.

"Okay," Bluefire walked up to them and handed them the Titan communicators. "Here, contact us when you get there. We'll go back to the Titan Tower. Good-bye friends!"

Zap waved and held his arms out. Hex jumped into her brother's arms and a black and purple streak shot to the right.

"We shall go back to the Titan Tower," Bluefire explained. "We shall contact the other Titans there."

"Yes we shall," Spark said in a teasing/mocking manor. I started to levitate off of the ground, but Spark turned to me and held his hand up. "Up."

I rolled my eyes and continued to fly without getting him.

"Hey!" I heard him shout. "Oh thanks _Dark Beast_."

I smirked and glanced down, seeing Spark on the back of a green Pteranodon.

As soon as we stepped foot inside the living room, the TV said: _Incoming call... Incoming call..._ Bluefire flew up to it and quickly pressed a button on the laptop. Zap showed up on the screen, tilting his head.

"Hello Zap," Bluefire greeted his friend. "I see you got to your destination."

"Yeah!" Zap confirmed. "But there was only Fly here. Fly will tell you what happened."

Zap side-stepped and a girl with an orange and black-stripped turtleneck revealing her midriff. She had an orange belt, cuffs and long black pants. She also had insect-like wings. I already had felt a sudden connection to her.

"Oh, I see you got some new teammates, Dark Beast," Fly said, Bluefire looking shocked because she completely dodged his existence. Dark Beast stepped in front of Bluefire as he stood still except for his extreme shaking.

Spark grabbed Bluefire and gently sat him down on the sofa, whispering: "Don't worry, buddy. Shh… You got this."

"So, tell us exactly what happened," Gear told Fly.

"Well, twenty years ago, when everybody retired, some of the Titans went their own ways," Fly started. "Aqualad went back to the sea, only coming back when he's visiting. Mas and Menos went back to Guatemala, again, only coming back to visit. Only Speedy and my mom Bumblebee stayed. Whenever there was a bank robbery or something small like that, they were the ones that stopped it. They did everything in the shadows. Then Bumblebee met Herald and they fell in love –had me. _Then_, one year after I was born, they got divorced. In the last month, Aqualad, Mas and Menos came for the longest visit they ever had. I woke up this morning and they were all gone. All they left was a note that said: 'Find a team'."

"Well you found one," I said, taking a step forward. "Quick intro: nice to meet you, I'm Heaven and I know where you can start."

"Where?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Zap, Hex," I looked at the twins. "Can you two please join Titans East? They really need the Titans and you don't have anywhere else to go…"

"Yes," Hex agreed. "We'll be happy to be members of Titans East."

"Thank you," Dark Beast thanked them, smiling gently. "We're the best!"

"Well, bye!" Fly said, coming closer to the screen.

"Bye!" We all said in unison except for Bluefire, who was hugging his knees and gently rocking back and forth.

The screen turned off.

"We need to contact Titans North," Bluefire said, making me spin around. He was _right _behind me. I jumped back in shock. Bluefire pressed a few buttons and an image of a tall girl with pink hair and green eyes, wearing a light purple blouse with a purple collar and violet sleeves. A buff boy with blank brown eyes and crimson red hair. He was wearing a musky green tank-top and blue jeans. "Hello Green Star and Dyamond."

"Oh my gosh!" the girl (I'm guessing her name is Dyamond) yelped. "You won't believe what happened!"

"Let me guess," Spark sighed, closing his eyes. "Kole, Gnarrk, Argent and Red Star left?"

"How did you guess?" Dyamond asked, holding her hands up to her mouth.

"The same thing happened to us," Gear explained. "And Hex and Zap _and _Titans East."

"What should we do?" Green Star asked. He had a Russian accent, _which_ was awesome.

"Just try to get team members," I suggested. "I'm guessing they want us to build teams."

"Why?" Bluefire asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"Build a team…" Dyamond now had a notepad and a pen in her hand. "Okay! Bye!"

Bluefire turned the screen off and started tapping some more things on the laptop.

"How many more left?" Spark groaned. "This feels like it's taking _forever_."

"This is the last one," Gear replied with an irritated tone.

When the screen came back on, there was a muscular guy with a striped cat mask that revealed only his mouth. He was also wearing a black suit with a few orange spots on his black gauntlets, shorts and shoes. He was wearing an orange belt with and "L" on it. There was also a small blond boy wearing a plain yellow tank top and black jeans.

"Oh, hey, look," the younger-looking boy, said. "Leopar, see? It's my man Bluefire!"

Bluefire's eye twitched and said, "I am no one's 'man'."

"Anyways," Dark Beast looked up. "Robbie, Leopar, did your parent's leave today?"

"They said they were going on vacation," Leopar explained. Okay, first a Russian accent _then _a Spanish accent. How many accents are there going to be?"

"So did Titans West," I added. "I think they want us to make teams. If you can, please try to find team members."

"You heard the lady!" Robbie yelled, grabbing Leopard's arm. "We got to find members!"

Then the TV screen went fuzzy.

"Have we told everybody?" Bluefire asked.

"Yes!" Spark yelled, pumping with fists in the air. "Yes! I'm going to bed! GOING TO BED WOOO."

"Yeah, we should to go sleep," Dark Beast pushed me to our room. "Especially _you_. You're the one who thought about calling the other Titans. Now go! Go to sleep."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," I said, climbing up my ladder, plopping myself onto the pillow. "Good night."

"Night-night!" Dark Beast cheered.

As I went into my nightmare, I wished I didn't go to sleep.

Everything was black; the only light was the spotlight on me. Suddenly, a light shined on a figure. It was a boy, about sixteen-years-old. He had jet-black hair and gleaming red eyes. He was wearing a black cape, and he was wearing a suit that had a dark purple chest, legs, and arms with a light blue belt. He also had black gloves, boots and shorts.

"Who are you?" I asked, turning my wings to steel, ready to fight.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, his red eyes gleaming. "After all these years…"

"How am I supposed to know you?" I asked, taking a step forward. "Last time I checked, a gothic creep wasn't on the list of people I know."

"I suppose I shouldn't expect you to remember me," he sighed; now behind me, making me spin around.

"Who _are _you?" I repeated. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him so I was staring into his bright red eyes.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered ignoring my question. "Dear sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I nearly fell out of my bed as I shot up, almost hitting my head on the ceiling. Cold beads of sweat rolled down my face. _Dear sister_. I shook my head. I have no siblings, just a dad. He's just messing with me. But why did I feel like I knew him. He seemed so familiar… forgotten. I searched my brain, trying to find a memory, a connection, _something._ It felt like I should know him but my memories were shrouded in the foggy forgotten.

I quietly tiptoed down the ladder and out the door, not looking at Dark Beast's bed. As soon as the doors closed behind me, I saw the end of a black cape turn the corner. I ran after it making a sharp turn. I kept following it until I was in the living room. I shyly looked around and stepped forward.

"Dear sister," It was his voice. I glanced behind myself, catching the evil glare of his red eyes. I turned my wings to steel and pounced on him, kicking him in the shin. He fell to his knees but he grabbed my arm and flipped me over easily. I landed on my back, a sharp strike of pain going up my spine. "I didn't expect you to fight, sister." I stood up and stared at him, waiting for an opening. An evil grin tugged the corner of his mouth. "I guess you _are_ my little sister. You should have almost the same combat skills as me or at least the same strategies. But I will always be better, especially because I've been practicing my whole life while you were with that man who you call your 'father'."

"Because he is my father," I swiped my foot underneath him as a trick, hoping he would jump up. Fortunately, he did and I smacked him with my wing while he was looking at my foot. I jumped on his shoulders and squeezed my legs around his neck. His fingers grasped at my legs, trying to get me off of him. Suddenly, he disappeared from underneath me. I fell down on the harp ground with a thump. _Great_, I thought, _He can teleport._

"How do you explain the powers if they both don't have any?" He asked, now in front of me.

"Shut up-" I ordered, but he interrupted me by holding out his gloved hand. "I don't understand."

"I'm trying to help you up," he said, reaching for my hand but I hid it behind myself. "Not _all _villains are one hundred percent evil. I care for my family."

I gave him a questioning glance but finally held his hand. His grasp was firm and he pulled me up in one swift motion. He stared; his pupil-less red eyes seemed to be scanning me.

"You look like an angel," he muttered. I looked down, probably blushing but a cold breeze flew past us, making me snap back to reality.

"What's up with you?" I asked, pushing him away. "One second you're bragging about how much better you are than me, the next you're attacking me and now you're dishing out _complements?_"

"I guess I haven't properly introduced myself," he said, gesturing to himself. "I'm Deval. D-E-V-A-L. Yes, I know my name is what you would call 'a typo'. You can just call me Dev… if you want to, sister."

"Heaven!" I heard Spark's voice at my waist. I pulled my communicator from my belt and I saw Spark's bright green eyes filled with worry. I noticed that his black suit's collar was replaced with a light green one. "Something really weird happened. I woke up beside the arcade –not that I don't like the arcade. I would go inside and play a game if I wasn't in my pajamas. Then again, I really want to play that new ninja game that just came out."

I gave a small glare to Deval who shrugged and mouthed: _I did what I had to do. _

"So, you just woke up there?" I asked him, slowly backing toward the light switch. My wings nudged the lights on, the whole living room lit up.

"OH MY GOD! THE LIGHT!" Deval yelled, running around in circles then finally hiding underneath me. I kicked him making Deval run underneath the counter in the kitchen section.

"What was that?" Spark asked, glancing over my shoulder.

"Nothing!" I smiled awkwardly. "I'll ask someone to come and get you. DARK BEAST!" no responds. "Bluefire?" no responds. "_Gear?_" nothing. "Spark, I'll track down the other's signals."

"Roger!" He saluted.

I typed in all of my teammates' names in the laptop and they all showed up. I saw Gear's and Bluefire's dots moving quickly in Dark Beast's direction.

"They're already trying to reform," I told him with a smirk. "Looks like they're getting you last."

"Aww," Spark moaned.

"Just stay put," I said with a sigh. "Or you'll never see you're video games _again_."

"Not my video games!" he squeaked covering his mouth. "They're too precious."

I rolled my eyes and turned the communicator off. I spun around and looked at the shuddering boy.

"Go," I ordered, pointing my finger to the door.

"Why should I?" He said with a shaky voice.

"These lights can go brighter," I chided in.

He flinched and disappeared. I sighed and lying down on the sofa. Why did he keep calling me "sister"? Why did he fight me, and then right after he helped me up? He said that he was a villain, so why was he so nice to me? I swear he didn't make any sense. I put my face in my strangely cold hands. I was just fighting so why were my hands _cold_? So many questions whirled in my head.

To get my mind off of Deval, I turned on the Titan's communicator and called Spark.

"Hey Heaven," Spark greeted me, everybody walking in behind him (except for Bluefire, he was floating). "Do you know why we woke up in different parts in Jump City?"

"Well," I looked down and rubbed my shoes together. "No why but whom."

"You know who did it?" Gear asked, cracking her knuckles. "When I find it I'm going to make it wish that it was never born."

"I will give the person some good paying back," Bluefire said, his eyes already glowing blue. "I was not amused to find myself in the rink of hockey."

"I thought you could withstand extreme weather conditions," Dark Beast chided in. "You could be playing in the snow with just your underwear on and you'd be fine!"

"I got hit in the face by the puck of hockey," Bluefire explained, rubbing his red cheek. "Not a very good way to wake up from my slumber."

"Yeah? Well I woke up in the monkey exhibit in the local zoo!" Dark Beast yelled. "What kind of sick joke is that?"

"I don't believe a joke _can _be sick," Bluefire said, tilting his head. "Does it need medicine?"

Spark face palmed and said: "And _this _is our all mighty and powerful leader."

I lightly punched his bicep.

"Anyways," I continued as the others sat down. "Last night, there was a boy in my dream. He had shaggy black hair and red eyes –no pupils. He kept saying that I was his sister, but I didn't believe him. Then I woke up to come here. He was _inside_ the tower, we fought, and he suddenly just… helped me up. He told me 'not all villains are one hundred percent evil. I care for my family'. He said that the person who I call 'father' isn't my father. I asked him how does he know, and he said, 'how do you explain the powers if they both don't have any?' Then, Spark called me. I turned on the light and-"

"So _he _was the one screaming in the background," Spark said, shaking his finger. "You should've told me."

"And get all you worried, rushing to get here?" I asked. "I know you enough to know that if I told you, you would've came running. Even if I did tell you stay where you were. Anyways, when I turned on the light, he freaked out and hid. So he's afraid of the light."

"Okay, got that down," Gear said, a screen popping up on her arm. She started typing something up.

"We have to go and track him down," Spark said, his fists sparking with static.

"No," I said. "He's pretty smart and it seems like he doesn't want to have any of you near him. I'll be the only one going."

"So you're going to give him what he wants?" Spark asked.

"No," I explained. "Spark, can you come with me? The rest can stay here and track our signals. You can talk to us via ear piece."

"Here," Bluefire threw a small ear bud to us. We both caught it and put it in our left ear. "Good-bye! See you when you get back!"

"_If _we get back," Spark muttered. "Oh, and Heaven." A grin spread across his face. "Up."

I dropped his heavy body right when we got past the waters. I rested my hands on the knees, panting heavily. Even though the whipping wind was cold, I felt so sweaty. Despite this, I took my trench coat from Spark and pulled it on.

"Hey, why are we stopping here?" He asked, pulling on the collar of his thick sweater. I glared at him.

"I'm not very strong," I huffed. "And you're not very light. We can walk the rest of the way."

"Fine," he said as he started to walk into the city. "I'm probably the person the least wanting to kill your bro."

"He's not my brother," I said, running next to him. "If anything, he's… confusing."

"Like you?" Spark asked, the wind whipping his hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my hair falling in front of my eyes.

"You-you're…" He tried to find his words. "Well, first, you look so young, but you're a teenager. You look like an angel, yet you fight like a devil. It's just so hard to know how you're really feeling. I want to be your friend, make you laugh… I don't know how if I don't know the real you. You might seem fine on the outside and you might say, 'I'm fine' but I think you're really hurting on the inside. I think you're a really fun person, Heaven. I really do. But I can't help you if you stay quiet."

"We only knew each other for not even two days," I explained. "I don't expect you to automatically attached to me."

"When I first came to the Titan's Tower, I saw Bluefire, Dark Beast and Gear," he explained, stuffing his hands in this pockets. "They weren't happy all the time or anything. They seemed like a family. Picking on each other, laughing with each other, getting into fights with each other. They didn't just let me join their team; they let me join their family. Before, I was scared I knew I had powers. I always stayed in my bedroom in my house and my parents tried to get me out but I never listened to them. One day, I heard a gun shot outside. There was a person with a gun in her hand. On the ground next to her was a man and his girlfriend was crying, hugging him, begging for him to be okay. I jumped out the window and zapped the criminal with my electricity. I quickly used my electricity to make his heart beat again. It worked and Nightwing saw what happened so he brought me in. I felt _happy _because I saved a life."

"Well, that's great, you saved a life, congrats," I told him, trying to dodge his gaze.

"Sorry, I got distracted," he sighed. "I easily fitted in and I easily learned what the others liked and didn't like. But you…" he caught my eyes. "I don't get you. Nothing you do makes sense. I just want to learn more about you."

"To be honest, I don't really know about myself either," I admitted. Spark grabbed my sleeve and brought me to a bench.

"Tell me all you remember," he weakly smiled.

I sat down and started to explain. "Well, I had my wings since I was born. My dad said that I was named 'Angela' because I looked like an angel. I told him 'but I was a baby with wings, so wouldn't something along the lines of 'cupid' make more sense?'" That made Spark laughs so I smiled. "When I was younger, my parents kept me at home so I wouldn't get bullied at school. My mom and my dad were training for the Olympics, and my mom died from an accident. Since I was the only family he had left, he let me run with him or whenever I wanted to play, he'd play with me no matter what. Two nights ago, he had to do some professional training and he asked me to get some bread at the local bakery. This guy named 'Laser' attacked me but Bluefire and Dark Beast came just on time and helped me. Dark Beast thought I should join the team and you know the rest."

He slowly nodded and shot up. He grabbed my hand to help me up.

"We got to get that dude who calls you 'sister'," He said with a huge smile spread across with face. "Let's knock some sense into him. Literally." Spark glanced behind him and his eyes widened. He quickly pushed me down to the ground. "My god!"

Something swooped over our heads. I shot up, throwing my trench coat off, revealing my large wings. I was looking right at Deval but this time, he was wearing a black fedora but his red eyes glowed underneath it.

"Do you want me to teleport you somewhere less desirable?" He asked, his cape swaying in the wind. "I have many choices."

"Yeah?" Spark got up and shot one hand out, shooting electric waves at Deval. The electricity didn't seem to affect him because all he did was flinch. But that was more than enough time for me to attack.

I turned my wings to steel and smacked Deval across the face. He toppled over, lying down on his back. Spark walked to him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"I bet that was _shocking_, dude. But not as shocking as this," he said and sent an electric shock through Deval. Deval groaned. Spark put his foot on Deval's chest, put his hands on his waist and stared into the distance. "Another super villain defeated. All in the day's work."

"Ha, not for long," Deval smirked, grabbing Spark's ankle.

"Wha-" Spark started to say, but Deval slid from underneath him and twisted his ankle making him face plant into the cement ground. "Oww."

Deval slowly got up, and I could feel the back of my eyes burning.

"Sister," he said, walking up to me.

"I am not your sister!" I yelled and stuck my hand out. A strong gust of wind came from behind me and it knocked Deval down. I lifted my arm up, making the wind lift him up. I thrust my hand forward and he fell down on the ground, creating dust. I wiggled my fingers; a tornado of dust came up and flew into Deval's eyes. His hands covered his face.

"MY EYES!" he yelled, squirming on the ground. I looked down at my hands. How did I do that? Spark slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did that happen?" He asked, squinting at me then at Deval.

"Yes," I sighed, picking my trench coat up. "I have no clue _how _that happened."

"Okay, because that was sick!" He pumped his fist in the air and slowly leaned to one side. I quickly caught him. "Do you see the pretty green birdy?"

"What? No," I said, looking in his direction. I saw a small green pigeon. "Okay, yes. When did I hit my head?"

The green pigeon turned into Dark Beast. She ran up to me and held up Spark's other side.

"He got away?" Dark Beast asked.

"No," I replied then I looked where Deval's body used to be. _Used _to be. He got away. "Yes."

"Aww, I wanted to trample him," Dark Beast whined and started to levitate so I started to fly too.

"Okay, you can do that next time," I promised her. "Oh, _and _I found out that I have another power."

"Really?" She asked, almost dropping Spark. "What one? What one?"

"Controlling wind," I guessed. That's the best I could describe it: controlling wind.

"Sooo cool!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "Another way to kick butt!"

"So far, we haven't kicked anybody's butt," I pointed out, earning myself a: you're unbelievable look. "What?"

"_Laser_," she reminded me like it was obvious.

"That doesn't count," I said, my feet touching the ground. "We weren't an official team yet."

"True, true," she replied, walking inside the tower. "Hopefully tomorrow, there will be some kind of super villain who wants to take over the world. But we'll be like: 'Helllll no' and they'll be like: 'Helll yes.' Then I'll be like: 'You want a piece of me woman?'"

"What if it's a guy?" I asked.

"Then I'll be like: 'You want a piece of me woman- I mean man?'" she answered. I laughed and dropped Spark on the sofa.

"So, what exactly are we dealing with?" Gear asked.

"My 'brother'," I quickly answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Your brother?" Gear asked, shifting her weight.

"He keeps saying that I am," I said, folding my wings. "He's so persistent!"

"I was not informed that you had a brother," Bluefire said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well neither was I," I replied, turning to Gear. "Maybe you can do a DNA test."

"I don't have your DNA," Gear answered, walking to her lab so we all followed. Dark Beast had to carry the unconscious Spark. "And who are we trying to match you with?"

"I'll spit into a container or something," I said, walking into the well-lit lab. There was a screen, not as big as the room, but still pretty big and a desk. On the desk there was test tubes, needles, some weird multi-color fluids, plastic gloves, scattered papers, blue prints, broken pencils and lots of other stuff. The room itself had three bookshelves but instead of books, there were strange items and machine parts on them. I took a seat in a chair similar to a dentist's chair. "Just do a search out of all the people you have on that thing. I'm just looking for a match."

She nodded her head and gave me a test tube. The cold glass felt like icicles stabbing my fingers.

"Spit," she ordered. I obeyed, and spat. I huge slimy chunk of saliva fell inside of the tube. Gear gave a grossed out look at it and she stuck in in a test tube holder near the screen. She typed a few things in a now visible computer. "I found two matches."

An image popped up on the screen. My heart stopped as I saw who shared my DNA. It was Kyd Wykkyd and Angel. Two super villain- one of them part of the Hive Five. My heart started to throb.

"There must've been a mistake," I said, trying to argue as much as I could. Kyd Wykkyd and Angel _couldn't _be my parents. I'm nothing like them. "No way I'm their kid."

"I'm sorry Heaven, but this is the only match," Gear told me.

I strong hand squeezed my shoulder. It was Spark. _Now _he wakes up.

"It's okay, Heaven," he reassured me with a lie.

"No, it's defiantly _not _okay," I shot back. "Even if the Angel part _does _explain the wings… But they can't-"

"They _are_," Gear said, holding on tightly to my arm. "You can't change it. It's not like we're going to judge you because of your family."

"He was telling the truth," I muttered. "I am his sister."

"The boy we are trying to…" Bluefire tried to think of a word. "_Catch_, is your brother?"

"I guess," I sighed, lowering my head. "But I still hate his guts."

"Yay!" Dark Beast cheered and came to my side. "I hate his guts too! I want to punch that smile right off his face. Like, pow!"

Our communicators flashed, making Bluefire check his.

"Something is spotted in a…" Bluefire started, and squinted. "Carnival."

"A carnival?" Gear echoed, turning the screen off, the screen that contained the evidence that I'm from a family of villains.

"Well," I said, standing up, my skin slightly tingling. "Let's go."

Everybody walked out of the room. I paused at the door, placing a hand on the edge of it. I glanced behind myself at the dead room. I let a single tear roll down my cheek as I looked down. My family just had to be filled with villains, just my luck. The back of my free hand wiped the tear off my face and tightened my grip on the edge of the door. With a deep breath, I let go and turned the lights off. I took one step forward and an image flashed behind my eyes.

It was an image of a boy with dusty brown hair and stormy grey eyes with ghoul-like pale skin. But from the top of the left of his head to the bottom of the right side he was a skeleton. Bloodstained bones, a hollow eye and part of his nose and yellow teeth showed. I stopped and smacked my face with my palm. _Just keep going, Heaven, _I told myself. _Just keep going._

**NEW P.O.V**

My soft small hand held two of my father's rough fingers tightly. I glanced at the many talking Calvarneans that passed us. I looked up at my father's trusting pale orange eyes. In Calvarn, it's extremely common having blond hair and pale orange eyes, but of course, I was born different. I had brown hair and grey eyes: the uncommonof all the hair and eye colors.

Also, Calvarneans usually have a certain power, kind of like how Tamaraneans have powers. Each child is either born with the very popular seeing ghosts and/or turning into a ghost and back. I was born with the power of controlling the shadows. Yay me. Oh, and did I mention that my power only works when I'm filled with hatred, sadness and anger? Calvarneans learn all the languages in the universe, so they are considered smart. I disagree.

Right now, we are faced with a threat from the Locrix. They said that they will destroy every single last Calvarean no matter what cost and today was the day they said they would do it. The particularly cold wind whipped my hair, sending shivers up my spine.

"Father?" I asked, tugging on his finger. "Do you think the Locrix will actually attack today?"

"I don't know son," he simply replied, giving me a gentle smile. "But you'll survive, I know that much."

"How are you sure?" I asked, startled by his calmness.

"You have a special power, Athanasuis," he explained, kneeling down so his gaze was level to mine. He poked my shoulder, making me giggle. "A power people would wish to have."

"But I know my power: controlling shadows. It's the worst power ever," I complained, staring at my shoes. "Nobody wants that."

My father laughed. "No, you have another power."

"What?" I asked surprised and I jerked my head up.

"I can't tell you, that's for you to find out," he answered, looking up. His pupils dilated, an amber glare in his eyes. "ATHANASUIS!"

He tackled me –no, protected me with himself. His body loomed over me, and he flinched, making a gagging sound. My father fell limply to the ground. Now that his body was out of the way, I saw that the whole ground was surrounded with burning dancing flames. Dead bodies lay and surrounded the ground.

"Father!" I cried out, running to his body and not caring about the fire under my feet. "Are you ok?"

"Son," he whispered, his flesh burning off of him, leaving bones in their place.

"Father?" I asked, tears uncontrollably falling from my eyes making my vision blurry, barely able to say his face. I buried my face in his shirt soaking it in tears.

"Athanasuis," he barely said, but it caught my attention and I looked at his calm face. How could he be calm when he was dying? "Stop crying."

I sat up straight and used the back of my forearm to wipe the tears from my face. It was good timing because his shirt burst into flames, uncovering a pure white ribcage.

"Son, when you grow up would you be the savior of the 'different' people? People like you?" He asked slowly turning into a skeleton.

"Y-yes," I muttered in between my sobs. "I will, I promise."

"Good," he said, his eyes softening. "I love you Athanasuis."

With that, the last of him was a skeleton.

"FATHER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I held his icy cold bone fingers, but they fell apart like they were the most delicate things in the world. I fell down, sobbing, wanting my father back. "Father…"

Suddenly, my tears turned to think strings of crimson blood. I stopped crying and looked down at my hands. I gasped. My left hand was my normal pale hand but my right one was just bloodstained bones. My heart felt like it was in my throat. How did that happen? _You have a special power, Athanasuis,_ my father's words echoed in my head, _a power people would wish to have._ Was this the power? To survive things that would've killed me?

I stood up and my right foot was just the same bloodstained as my hand. My left hand shot up to the right side of my face. It felt a rough, solid surface. My hand traced along my jaw line –now jagged. Then it traced my teeth but I wasn't opening my mouth. Suddenly, my index finger and middle finger jabbed where my right eye would've been. It was just a hollow hole.

I was half a skeleton. I was a living skeleton. My eye roared in anger, making the shadows slowly creep to my feet. A wail of outrage sounding from my lungs was all it took for the shadows to completely devour my body.

**STILL ATHANASUIS' POV**

I fell on the grassy ground. My hollow breaths huffed out. I can still easily remember the day when Calvarn and all the Calvarneans got demolished. I –Athanasuis Duff- was the only Calvarnean left. I was the only one left for ten years. When I was five, everything I loved was destroyed.

Since then, I spent ten years going to different planets. Why? I needed to find somewhere where people would love me for who I Am. Now, I found Earth. I heard that this is where the Tamaranean princess went so maybe they will take another alien in. I hope.

I stood up, tugged my glove tightly over my right hand and I carefully draped my hood over my face. I took a deep breath and walked into the city. Strange-looking cars passed by, honking and all going to one place. I glanced at the sign above all the cars. It said: _Jump City's Carnival of Fun. _

A carnival… Memories of me holding my father's hand and going into a carnival flashed in front of my eyes. My hands made a tight fist, and I shook my head. I can't remember the bad memories but every time I try to forget, I just remember them more clearly.

My gaze hardened on the carnival sign, making me walk up to it. Suddenly, I heard a car horn, my head darted to the sound and I saw a car narrowing in on me. Then, it hit me. Of course, I didn't feel anything. I was looking up at the wires entangling together and separating. I choked on the intoxicating gas as it zoomed over top of me.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" A man wearing a green baseball cap exclaimed, and hovered over top of me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reassured him, sitting up feeling my hood falling from my face. The man backed away with a terrified look on his face. I glanced around, seeing the petrified citizens slowly backing away. "Crap."

"Monster!" A woman yelled, pointing at me. I'm so sick of that word. _You're a monster. Monster. _

I stood up, security guards pointing guns at me.

"Freeze," one said, loading his gun. "Put your hands up."

"What the hell did I do?" I asked, pointing at myself. "Sure, I look different. But that doesn't mean you can point guns at me and arrest me."

"Freeze," the security guard said slowly, ignoring what I said. "Put your hands up."

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked hastily, irritation growing inside. I walked up to the guard. "You shouldn't arrest me for how I look."

"I'm shooting!" he warned me.

"Okay, I don't care," I responded. I wander how it would feel to be shot… well, I wouldn't _feel _it, but it would probably look cool.

"I'M SHOOTING!" he yelled louder, placing his finger over the trigger.

"Do it," I told him, tilting my head. "I dare you."

He pulled the trigger, the impact making him take a step back. The bullet shot me right in the chest, in my heart. I fell to the ground, clutching my chest. Everybody was muttering. "_Is he alive?" "I don't care, as long as this monster isn't here anymore." "Why was he so stupid?"_ I put my hand up and had a huge grin on my face.

"Na, na, I was just kidding!" I exclaimed with a laugh and stood up. "I'm fine. _Really_."

"Not for long," a girl's voice said from behind me. A light cannon shot past me. I glanced over my shoulder and I saw an African-American girl with long dark brown hair. She had glowing green mechanical parts, one on her eye, the back of her back, her shoulders, fore arms, and legs. The rest was white and black metal except for a part near her shoulders and her face.

Behind her was a girl with green skin, dark green hair and eyes. She had a cloak swirling behind her. There was also a boy with orange hair and bright green eyes. A small girl with huge fluffy pure white wings, wavy light blond hair and light blue eyes was flying above them. _They have angels here too? _I thought to myself. Then, a boy with orange skin, black hair and blue eyes caught my eye. He was hovering next to the angelic girl, and had glowing blue orbs surrounding each fist.

_Tamaranean._

The cyborg girl's arm cannon started glowing, but the angelic girl's eyes widened and shot down to the cyborg.

"Don't shoot!" she yelled, grabbing the cyborg's arm. The cyborg looked back confused.

"Heaven, what are you doing?" the boy with orange hair asked.

"Don't shoot!" she repeated.

"Okay, I won't," the cyborg answered, making the girl let go. The cyborg girl's cannon shot back up and it shot another flash cannon out.

"No!" the angelic girl yelled. The flash cannon hit me, the impact making me fly backwards, hitting the ticket booth. "Why did you do that?"

The girl flew to me and grabbed my right arm. At first, I thought she was going to throw me, but then she surprised me by helping me up. Her eyes met mine. Her light blue eyes sparkled when they met my one eye. I took a few moments, lost in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked and glared at the cyborg. "I'm so sorry for my friend's rudeness. Would you like to come to our tower for a rest?"

"Umm…" I said, shaking my head so I wouldn't be lost in her eyes. At that moment, I would do anything she said. "Sure. That'd be nice. But do you think your friends would mind me being there?"

"I don't care what they want," she replied. "I'm guessing you're new to Jump City. Or this planet."

"How did you know?" I asked in awe. Beautiful, smart and confident?

"Just a guess," she laughed, holding my hand. She ran to her friends, dragging me with her.

When we got to the others, they looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, Heaven," the green one said, crossing her arms. "I know you're not feeling very good, but why are you holding this guys hands. He was about to get arrested."

"He was about to get arrested for nothing," she answered, pulling me to her side. "He did nothing wrong, and he is new to his planet. I think Bluefire should at least feel sympathy towards him. After all, his mother has been in the same situation."

Everybody looked at the Tamaranean. He sighed and said, "We shall take him in, just as the original Teen Titans has done to my mother."

Heaven smiled then my heart dropped. His mother was a Tamaranean and she came to Earth… I was too late.

"Are you guys the Teen Titans?" I blurted out.

"Well, yes," the cyborg explained. "The first ones retired and we are the second ones."

"I was looking for you," I said, hoping they would take me in. 


End file.
